<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alike by impish_nature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449498">Alike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature'>impish_nature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Stan, Even if he'll never admit it, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Soos gets a cat, Stan is a proud dad, utter fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford and Stan find a surprise waiting for them when they return from one of their sea faring adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez &amp; Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Prompt on tumblr for Cat sitting though I changed it a bit. ^^;;<br/>I’m sorry this took so long! I have been having some real creative ups and downs over this lockdown. I think because my job was changing hourly at one point but now I’m not allowed to work so I guess that’s that.<br/>Also I’m sorry, I didn’t reread this. I really just wanted to share the silly fun so I hope there are no errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello? Soos! We're back."</p>
<p>Stan burst through the gift shop door like he owned the place, grinning brightly at the still running Shack. There were customers dispersed all round a variety of novelty items, some of which he didn't recognise with a level of intrigued pride, and Melody sat behind the counter with a equally bright smile on her face as the pair pushed into their old home. </p>
<p>A number of people called back out to them, jokingly welcoming them back in surprise, but not the man Stan had been hoping for.</p>
<p>"He's still leading a tour."</p>
<p>He turned his head back to Melody, a knowing glint to her eye at his wayward look. He tried not to let it show just how much he wished he'd gotten here just that little bit earlier to trail him on that. </p>
<p>What could he say? He was thrilled the kid had even wanted to follow in his footsteps, let alone continued to do so.</p>
<p>Before he could ask any questions under the guise of making sure they weren't running his business into the ground, he spotted something very out of place on the counter beside the till. </p>
<p>"What on Earth is that?"</p>
<p>Stan felt more than saw as Ford sidled up beside him, intrigued by his sudden suspicious tone. Instead of being perplexed and a little indignant however, Ford just laughed, dropping his bag at their feet, before vanishing off into the 'museum' part of the Shack to see what interesting new exhibits Soos had built there.</p>
<p>Before Melody could answer, the man of the hour appeared through the doorway, grinning at Ford as he clapped him on the shoulder and continued his venture into the other room. His eyes found Stan, his smile widening.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see you've met Cat Stan."</p>
<p>Stan blinked, staring down at the greying tabby cat. It opened one bleary eye back at him, one orange, dubious orb staring back at him as if it was as unsure of him as he was of it. It was the type of cat he'd normally sneakily feed when no one else was looking, scraggly, it looked like it had seen some hard times, fought a few too many fights if it's ears and tail were anything to go by. But for now instead of fighting, it seemed to how found a very comfortable spot that it would not be moved from even if the world crumbled around it.</p>
<p>Stan kind of admired that.</p>
<p>However there was something sticking in Soos's words that he couldn't quite get his head around.</p>
<p>"...Come again?" Stan's gaze flicked to Soos, raising an eyebrow. "Cat <em>Stan</em>?"</p>
<p>Stan saw Soos's smile waver, he probably hadn't expected this when they said they were returning home. He threw an arm around Soos's shoulder to make up for it, running his knuckles over the top of his skull. "What's all this, kid? You trying to replace me?"</p>
<p>""Alright! Alright!" Soos's smile came back even as he tried to shove him away. Stan ignored Melody's teasing laughter at the pair of them. "Well, I found him outside begging for food and-"</p>
<p>Stan cut him off with a groan, eyeing up the cat like it was an adversary. "Soos, what did I tell you about con artists and being a sucker?"</p>
<p>The cat glared back at him, as if it knew all his secrets and how hypocritical that was.</p>
<p>"He's an old cat who needed help, Stan!"</p>
<p>"And you called him Cat <em>Stan</em>?" Melody's laughter picked up at Stan's horrified tone.</p>
<p>"He swiped at someone who wanted a refund!"</p>
<p>...OK he couldn't argue with that one.</p>
<p>"OK, OK, from the top."</p>
<p>Soos settled the fez back on his head, straightening his jacket with pride. "I gave him some food and he kept coming back. He sat on the porch and watched everyone come in. People started joking that if I put a fez on him, he could be a mascot or something." He shrugged, looking at Stan. "I thought that making him into an exhibit would be better."</p>
<p>Stan crossed his arms, eyebrows raising, though his smile betrayed him. "OK, I'll bite. That does sound like a good idea. I mean use what you've got, right?" He coughed as Soos practically beamed at him. "So what did you decide?"</p>
<p>"Well, I put a little fez on him and I told everyone it was <em>you</em>. Depends who I was talking to on the story. Some got the 'you came across some strange artifact while out adventuring with your twin and we're trying to figure out how to change you back'-"</p>
<p>"And kids who were a bit handsy got told to watch what they touch otherwise they might turn out like the last owner." Melody's eyes sparkled mischievously. </p>
<p>Stan stared at them both for a moment before a bark of laughter left him. Ford's head popping back into the room at the sound. "Well, I can't argue with that. You're doing good, kids." </p>
<p>He purposefully ignored the smug sidelong glance Ford gave him. There'd been one too many 'Son' jokes on route here.</p>
<p>"So what happened to the fez?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I had to scrap the idea." Soos rubbed at the back of his head. "He's not too impressed with people reaching out to pet him." </p>
<p>"Sounds like Stan."</p>
<p>"Shut it, you." Stan glared as Ford joined them, still smugly smiling.</p>
<p>"So we let him go wherever he wants. He normally sits there and stares people down if they try and ask for their money back."</p>
<p>"Well, that's very-"</p>
<p>"OK." Stan clapped his hands together, ignoring the round of giggles from the others. "You know it's been a long trip. I'm gonna take a nap in my old chair- if it's still there."</p>
<p>"Of course! I would never move it." Soos looked hurt that he would even suggest it. </p>
<p>"That's what I like to hear. Besides you have a job to get back to." Stan winked, slapping Soos on the back before disappearing into the living area.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Stan?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Stan turned his gaze away from the TV, a lot better than his old one so he wasn't complaining. Soos stood there awkwardly, a sheepish expression on his face. "You alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Melody just needs to pop out and I've got to do a tour. Would you mind keeping an eye on Cat Stan? I'd ask Ford but he's... vanished? Somewhere. Anywho, I normally wouldn't be too fussed but he keeps hiding in the rooms we've set up for you two or trying to get into the food in the kitchen."</p>
<p>"As a cat does." Stan hummed in amusement. </p>
<p>"Yeah. He does whatever he pleases and knows he'll get away with it." Soos shook his head, already walking back out of the room. "I'll go grab him, if you can just keep an eye-"</p>
<p>"Wait." Stan sat up but Soos was already gone. "I hadn't even agreed yet..." Soos really had learnt far too much from him.</p>
<p>He was back within a few seconds, a grumbling ball of fluff in his arms though it seemed docile enough. "Thanks, Stan, it won't be for long, promise."</p>
<p>Stan stared quietly as the other plopped the cat on to the arm of his chair where it settled with another soft gripe, before Soos was off with only a few yelled parting words.</p>
<p>He continued to stare at the ball of fluff as it stared back at him, the pair regarding one another with equal amounts curiosity and disregard.</p>
<p>The cat sniffed, shaking it's head before promptly walking over Stan and finding a suitably spot in his lap as if it was it's right. It stared up at him as if daring him to dislodge him.</p>
<p>Stan just blinked at it. "What am I going to do with you, eh?"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Stan?"</p>
<p>Ford slipped into the now quiet gift shop a few hours later. He hadn't meant to get so distracted but there had been a new den to explore in the forest and he'd lost track of time. The light from the sun was slowly dimming and he hazarded a guess that no one was about from the absence of lights.</p>
<p>There was however the soft glow and mumbled words of a nearby TV so he navigated towards it, logically assuming that's where he'd find the rest of the family.</p>
<p>Instead, however, he found Stan, asleep in his usual chair, a cat curled up and cuddled in his lap.</p>
<p>A pair of old men getting some much deserved rest.</p>
<p>Ford smiled at the two of them, leaning against the doorway as he observed the scene. Something in the back of his head told him to go get a camera for the twins to join in on the serene touching moment. </p>
<p>But for now, he was just happy to watch.</p>
<p>"Huh, guess they were alike, after all."</p>
<p>His words were quiet, but they carried ever so across the room, the pair moving but not waking.</p>
<p>The cat grumbled, burying it's head under Stan's hand away from the noise.</p>
<p>Stan's face pinched, scowl showing through before smoothing out.</p>
<p>"Shut it, nerd."</p>
<p>The words came out filled with sleep, as if Ford had entered his dream and he couldn't stop himself from responding. The cat grumbled again, nuzzling further into it's newfound space.</p>
<p>Ford couldn't stop himself from laughing.</p>
<p>Stan would never believe him when he woke up.</p>
<p>Or at least he'd never admit it.</p>
<p>But they really were alike.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>